1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a refrigerator having a sealing apparatus for a drawer, and particularly, to a refrigerator having a sealing apparatus for a drawer, capable of drawing out and pushing the drawer by a simple operation.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, a refrigerator is a device for keeping stuff, such as foods, in a frozen or cool state for a long term of time.
The refrigerator may include a refrigerator main body having a cooling chamber, and a door to open and close the cooling chamber. The refrigerator main body is provided with a refrigerating cycle system for providing cold air into the cooling chamber.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an exemplary refrigerator according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the refrigerator according to the related art may include a refrigerator main body 10 having a cooling chamber 20, and a cooling chamber door 30 to open and close the cooling chamber 20.
The cooling chamber 20 may include a freezing chamber 21 and a refrigerating chamber 22.
The cooling chamber door 30 may include a freezing chamber door 31 and a refrigerating chamber door 32 to open and close the freezing chamber 21 and the refrigerating chamber 22, respectively.
A plurality of shelves which partition the refrigerating chamber 22 in a vertical direction may be provided in the refrigerating chamber 22.
A so-called vegetable storage chamber 50 to store vegetables and/or fruits may be provided in the refrigerating chamber 22.
The vegetable storage chamber 50 may be provided in plurality.
Each of the vegetable storage chambers 50 may be implemented as a drawer which can be drawn out and pushed in along back and forth directions of the vegetable storage chamber 50.
However, in the related art refrigerator, since internal air of the refrigerating chamber 22 is relatively low and dry, the vegetables and/or fruits stored in the vegetable storage chamber 50 may easily get dry. This may result in shortening storage duration.
Taking the problem into account, several types of refrigerators use a vegetable storage chamber (not shown) which has a sealing function of sealing the vegetable storage chamber and lower internal pressure of the vegetable storage chamber below atmospheric pressure.
The vegetable storage chamber having the sealing function may include a drawer sealing apparatus for maintaining a sealed state of the inside of the vegetable storage chamber when the drawer is pushed in.
However, the related art refrigerator having the drawer sealing apparatus is configured such that some components of the drawer sealing apparatus are operating (rotated) in an exposed state to the outside of the drawer. This may make it difficult to draw out and push in the drawer.
Also, foreign materials may be inserted into coupling areas of the components exposed to the outside the drawer, which may cause those components to be locked (blocked, stuck).